Mutant Marriage
by Dcfan100
Summary: SHIELD has had some odd ideas in there day but this one may be the strangest so far. IceShadow, Bobbity, whatever you want to call it. Short and fluffy.


**Short cute little Bobitty story. I hope you enjoy! Please pardon the grammar and spelling errors, I do proofread this but it's not like I go over it with a fine tooth comb. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! **

"Well Nick, I gotta admit that when you said you wanted to talk I never really expected this," Logan sighed rubbing a hand a crossed his head as twenty different scenarios ran through his head. And unfortunately all of them ended with him either dead or drinking a can of beer. Nick Fury just shrugged.

"That's the proposition; I gotta get an answer, because Congress wants a response by tonight. Otherwise, they're going to take another vote and there's no telling how that ones going to go when news of this proposal gets out." Logan just groaned.

"Are you sure we can't just have Jean Grey and Scott Summers as the test subjects?" Logan asked hoping that he could just use the married couple in place of the two teenagers. Nick just shook his head professionally and started to explain the situation again.

"I already told you the conditions for the agreement Logan. It's either this or you and your people go back to being hated, hunted, on the run and registering with the government." Fury sighed as he glanced at his official S.H.I.E.L.D watch. (Not available at your local retailer anywhere)

"They're gonna kill me for this," Logan groaned to himself. "But…okay, I guess we're in." he said at last, felling that this was going to get him into a lot of trouble.

"Good," Nick Fury said with a smile as he stood up. "I'll inform everyone of your decision as soon as I get back to D.C and talk with the president." Fury extended his hand for Logan to shake. Logan just growled and turned his head away. "Right, I forgot, you're not the shaking type are ya?" Nick grinned before pulling his hand back and sliding it into his coat pocket.

"Oh, I shake your hand alright," Logan grumbled. "That is if they let me live long enough to see the bill be signed."

"WE'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?" Kitty roared bolting up out of her seat until she was standing six inches from Logan's face.

"Kid just calm down and let me explain!" Logan said holding up his hands defensively. Kitty glared at him and Logan looked back at her trying his best to intimidating. Kitty finally scowled, crossed her arms and stepped back.

"Fine, but you'd better have a good explanation for this." She said as her eyes flickered towards Bobby who currently had his mouth wide open in shock. Kitty jabbed him in the ribs and Bobby shook his head and snapped back to reality.

"Okay, the sentinel incident stirred up some support for mutants in public and in Congress. A wide majority in the courts agreed to propose a bill that would involve the adding of mutants as a 'minority' group which would involve giving us basic rights along side others groups. It'd be like the African Americans in the civil rights movement for a lack of a better term." Logan explained.

"So uh, where does the uh…you know?" Bobby asked nervously glancing over at Kitty who flicked her hair behind her head.

"Well, there's enough support in Congress to pass that bill but a majority in the Senate won't pass the bill unless a group representing mutants can prove that the average mutant is no threat to America and that they can play supportive roles in society. The president has also agreed to sign the bill if we can pass that test. However, this would involve two mutants living together outside of the mansion and getting married to portray the image of the traditional American family." Logan said ready for the blasting he was about to get ago.

"Then why not let Jean and Scott do it! They're already married!" Kitty roared at the top of her lungs glaring at Logan. Bobby couldn't help but smile as his face turned a shade of red. The thought of being married to her… well Kitty was certainly a fiery one.

'She's cute when she's angry isn't she?' Bobby thought. 'No, no, no! Bad thoughts! You're supposed to be angry about this,' Bobby admonished himself.

"Yeah, well we need two couples, one who's already married and the other who will be married. To different test groups to see how they'll both adapt to the same situation. The goal here is to cover as much ground as possible in this test." Logan continued with a sigh.

"And we're the only group representing mutants here?" Kitty asked.

"Well who do you expect to represent mutants Pryde? The Brother Hood?" Logan asked glaring at the girl. "Listen, I know you're not to keen on the idea but this is our one chance to get public support with the government. It's a chance for us to prove to the public that we're more that just freaks and monsters." Logan said as he placed a hand on Prydes shoulder in comfort. Kitty pouted (a look that caused Bobby to mentally slap himself again for his 'bad thoughts') but finally sighed and nodded.

"Alright," she said finally lowering her shoulders.

"Ah don't look so down kid," Logan said. "You'll be marrying you'll little boyfriend after all, it could be worse." He chuckled. "You could be marrying Toad."

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Kitty insisted, her face reddening a bit as she brushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Okay, you guys can come in now!" Logan called. The door opened slowly as Jean, Scott, Rogue and Beast walked in.

"I heard someone talking about our marriage, you're not planning on sending us on another honey moon are you?" Jean asked with a smile. Logan just laughed.

"No, but we do have a little announcement." He said trying to suppress a grin. Jean raised an eyebrow along with Scott and Beast who smiled in anticipation. Kitty just tried to hide herself behind her hair as an embarrassed smile broke across her face while Bobby rubbed a hand behind his head and tried to look casual.

"Come on you two," Logan said firmly. Bobby muttered incoherently. "What was that?" Logan growled.

"I said…me and Kitty are getting married." Bobby finished. If he and Kitty hadn't been blushing before, they certainly were now. Both of there faces were the deepest shade of red imaginable. Jean instantly let out an 'awweee' and smiled before heading for Kitty and was quickly followed by Rogue. Scott started laughing upon seeing that the two weren't joking and followed his wife's example and walked over towards Bobby. Beast simply smiled and decided to correct Bobbie's grammar.

"The correct structure should have been 'Kitty and I,'" he corrected as he shook his hand.

"I can't believe it," Jean smiled hugging a now beyond embarrassed Kitty. "When are you planning on getting married."

"Ah yes, have your parents approved of this?" Beast asked turning towards Bobby.

"Well that brings us to the reason why we're getting married in the first place," Bobby said. Logan's eyes instantly shot open in fright as Bobby explained the situation.

"Logan…" Scott asked in a deathly quiet voice. "Did you already agree to this without our permission?"

"Um, yes?" Logan asked nervously. Scott quickly cracked his knuckles and Jean placed her hands on her head ready to really give him a memory wipe. Logan figured that this would be the best time to leave. "Crap! Looks like I'll have to use plan 12!" he yelled before he quickly found the nearest window and launched himself out of it.

"Get back here Logan!" Scott shouted as he and Jean rushed out of the room.

"Oh dear, we'd better go make sure they don't do anything rash," Beast sighed as he quickly followed them.

"Don't do anything while we're gone you two!" Rogue shouted back at Bobby and Kitty as she followed Beast.

"Wow," Bobby sighed. There was silence between the two for a minute that seemed to hang in the air like a rain cloud. Bobby looked at Kitty and Kitty looked at Bobby in silence, before the two suddenly busted out laughing. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought." He chuckled.

"Oh so being married to me would be 'bad,'" Kitty asked with a smile.

"Uh…what? No, no! I just mean, you know! I mean you're beautiful and you're cute but I'm not sure about marriage, not that I don't want to be with you it's just," Bobby said as he tried to correct his mistake. Kitty smiled as she watched Bobby trip over himself. "I'm just…you know, not ready to settle down. You're a fantastic girl Kat."

"Okay, okay I get it," Kitty laughed before she sighed as the room quieted down again. "I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to my parents." She laughed again.

"Me neither," Bobby said. "They're gonna flip when they hear this. They were always kind off…eh, about me being a mutant." He laughed. "Nothing they can do about it now!" Kitty smiled back and stared up at his face.

"You know," she smiled. "I think I'm gonna enjoy being married to you." Bobby looked down at her and blinked. She was going to what? The girl that had been yelling at Wolverine just a few minutes ago about this was glad to be marrying him? "I mean," she continued standing up. "You were my first choice," she said with a smile before tilting her head sideways. Bobbies mind was officially blown. It was time to say something intelligent, something equally romantic and mind blowing-ly cool.

"Huh?" he asked. So much for cool. Kitty walked up to him and placed a hand on his check before pulling her face inches away from his.

"Don't make me repeat myself," she smiled placing her hands behind his and pulling into a deep kiss. Bobbies eyes went wide as he kept reminding himself to stay conscious. Then slowly, he closed his own eyes and decided to just go with it. Eventually, after a few seconds, or by the year 2025 it was kind of hard to tell, the two pulled apart and Bobby smiled.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy being married to you to Kitty," he smiled. The girl simply blushed again as Bobby ran a hand through her soft brown hair. Slowly, he placed another hand behind her head as the two pulled again for another kiss, eyes closed and lips ready. Perfectly happy.

"I said not to do anything while we we're gone!" Rogue's voice yelled causing the two to tumble to the ground.

"Do you think us laying on the ground like this counts as doing 'something'?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"I don't know," Kitty smiled back. "Lets just stay like and find out," she smiled as she rolled off of his and snuggled close to his side.


End file.
